nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name: (under a new section)' Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here Name: Scarnose Rank: Rogue Personality: Rough, cranky, easy to anger blood thirsty Family: None, he killed them all History: Ex-nightclan Extras: has a scarred nose... ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Name:Nightfang Rank: Warrior Appearance: Handsome black tom Personality: Nightfang is a somewhat mean, evilish cat who doesn't really like talking to others. He usually spends his days hunting, patroling, and practicing his fighting skills Family: None History: None sorry for adding this on the top :( I'm still new.Night 14:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Before I can approve this, you do need to do family and history. It can be unknown, or all dead, but we do need it. On another note, do it at the bottom next time, please! -- Happy Halloween 19:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Zephyr Rank: Loner Loner Appearance: Albino tom with ears that look like a fox's. Personality: Wise, kind, and intelligent. Zephyr is willing to give advice to anyone that needs it. History: As a kitten, he was horribly abused for being albino. He was finally thrown out when he was about to die, but found by a cat and nursed back to health. He struck out on his own when he was old enough, and his den is at the Sunstones. He is currently a loner. Family: Unknown Extras: None But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 01:04, November 13, 2013 (UTC) '~Accepted, and exciting backstory :D '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)' Ghost Rank: Rogue Appearance: skinny white she-cat with one blue and one green eye, and small, dainty paws Personality: Very talkative, Ghost, despite her name, is hard to miss, and loves attention, though she gets nervous in front of crowds. She is very outgoing, and open with her feelings, and is mostly optimistic and cheerful. History: Idk :P Family: Her brother is Abyss Extras: None 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 00:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) (accepted by me, too) Sorry if I messed up anything on this page - blame my tablet RAINBOWSTREAM Rank: Warrior Appearance: Bluish-grayish she-cat with rainbow colored stripes Personality: Rainbowstream is very kind and helpfull but beware, the cat that crosses the border or crosses HER can get his face ripped open. History: No history. Family: Her father is Bramblestar and mother Squirrelflight. Her sister is Lightningpelt, the medicine cat of ShadowClan, her mate is Silverfox and her sons are Midnightstripe and Redflame. '~Please remove the ShadowClan information, this Clan is supposed to have no connection to the canon Clans, sorry! Also, if you're going to RP Silverfox, Midnightstrip and Redflame, please make separate sections for them to be approved (and use a heading, please). Thanks for your cooperation :D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)' Made By LostIce 19:32 14.11.2013 Lizardkit Rank: Kit Appearance: A handsome tom with chocolate-like brown fur resembling much like a lizard and black spots, along with sapphire blue eyes. Personality: Kind, helpful, caring, smart, ferocious, quick, happy. History: His mother is Star, an evil cat who was formerly a threat to NightClan. He stood aside from the evil side and ran away in an attempt to join NightClan. Lizardkit was accepted in, now being safe and being cared by the queens. Family: Star (mother), Dustfur (father), Pandora (sister), Melanie (sister), Shelly (sister), Mimi (sister), Dusty (brother) Extras: None. --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 17:58, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Peridotheart Rank:Rouge,Former NC member Apperence:Jet black tom with Olive green eyes Personalty:Cold and Haves a short temper History:Clan born but left the clan Family:(I got permission from Lizard,PROMISE) Rivertail (Mother),Milkpaw,Rubykit and Sapphirepaw (sisters),Emeraldpaw (Brother) Extras:Former NC member and I promise Lizard let me use some of his cats (PROMISE) Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Winx Rank:Loner Apperence:Brown she-cat with Hazel eyes Personalty:She's friendly but she hates boys (She will NEVER take a mate) and she can cry over silly things and She haves a short temper History:*See Taylor* Family:Taylor (Sister) Extras:She is not WInxclaw Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Runningpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A beautiful chocolate brown she-cat with emerald green eyes and soft fur. Personality: Runningpaw loves to play. She is also friendly and loves going hunting with her mentor. Being very fast at speed, Runningpaw is known as one of the fastest apprentices around. History: Clanborn. Family: Tulipleaf (Sister) Mentor: Moonheart Extras: None. --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 18:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thymekit, Solkit, Streamkit, Flykit Thymekit Rank:Kit Apperence:Brown,White,ginger,black and grey tom with Dark Amber eyes Personalty:Feirce and funny History:Clan born but Born at the stream and his mother Died Giving birth Family:Winxclaw (Mother),Stormpelt (father),In this litter Solkit,Flykit (brothers),Streamkit (sister) Extras:I will RP him Flykit Rank:kit Apperence:Black tom with grey flecks and amber eyes Personalty:Fun and Silly but can be annoying at times History:*see Thymekit* Family:*see Thymekit* Extras:Garitina the Devil Will RP him Streamkit Rank:Kit Apperence:blue she-cat with a silver stripe down her neck, back, and tail with blue eyes Personalty:sweet, calm, and very very shy History:*see Thymekit* Family:*see Thymekit* Extras:Feather will RP her Solkit Rank:Kit Apperence:White tom with Grey eyes Personalty:He is shy, clumsy, and not very bright, but he's very fun loving History:*see Thymekit* Family:*see Thymekit* Extras:Mistybrook will RP him Winxclubfan1/Signature 20:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) All Approved Umbra and Sunspots Name: Umbra Rank: Loner Appearance: Long-furred, very dark grey she-cat with black stripes, chest and tail-tip, and midnight blue eyes. Personality: mysterious and not social, she's hostile and aggressive. Easily provoked and often depressed and gloomy. Not fun at parties :3 History: Born to an abusive rogue along with her sister, sunspots. She ran off and found the Clans. Sunspots joined the Clan, but Umbra ran off, saying that there were too many cats for her liking. Family: Sunspots (sister, deceased) Extras: none Sunspots Dark Forest warrior. Beautiful golden she-cat with sleek short fur, ginger dapples, and mesmerizing green eyes. Despite her looks, she is a ruthless cat who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She feels no guilt at killing. She acts sweet at first but eventually she kills you (X3) History: ran off from her mother along with her sister, Umbra. She joined the Clan and became popular with her looks and "sweet" personality. She realized that she wanted to rule the Clan, and attempted to kill the deputy. She was exiled from NightClan, but still kept terrorizing and killing warriors and apprentices. Family: Umbra (sister, alive) Extras: none Both belong to TaterStorm Acornflame Name: Acornflame Rank: Dark Forest warrior Appearance: Small, somewhat spiky/short-furred, golden-brown she-cat with a slightly lighter underside and amber/green eyes. Personality: She, at first sight, is quiet, well-mannered, and cowardly. However, she proves to have a vicious ability to kill, and to those that already know what type of cat she is, she is snarky, sarcastic, and sadistic. She isn't the most stable cat around, and she has the tendancy to hold her emotions, only letting it all out when she preforms a not-so-good deed. Acornflame is vengeful, and hates NightClan with a passion due to her past. She is a rebel, and will do the opposite of what the other cat wants her to due, just to spite them. History: Born to an abusive father and a mother who died from kitting in NightClan, along with her stillborn siblings, Acornflame grew up thrown around by her father, who blamed her for his mate and his kits' deaths. She soon grew bitter and angry because of this, and when she became an apprentice, she was invited to train in the Dark Forest, and she started to plot to kill her father. Her goal was soon achieved when she lured him out of the camp alone for a walk, and to his suprise, she attacked, and killed him. The kill had satisfied her emotions, but the clan soon found out, and drove her out. She was then killed by a warrior when she attempted to sneak into the camp, and ended up in the Dark Forest. Family: unnamed father - deceased, unnamed mother - deceased, unnamed siblings - deceased Extras: I got her life image right here. 02:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 23:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Tobuscus Rank: Loner Appearance: A brown colored tom with bright green eyes. He wears a green shirt that a twoleg had put on him and now he can't get it off. Personality: Random, amazingly good at improve, and stalks a kittypet known as TimTim, making his life horrible by making odd random stuff happen. He is loud almost all the time and would say "hothothothothot" whenever a she-cat he thinks is beautiful at. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: Pretty sure you guys know who this is based off of :3 We don't die for our friends.... We live for them! 04:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 23:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sly '''Rank: Loner' Appearance: Dark grey tom with a black mask, black rings on his tail (like a raccoon's), and has brown eyes. ' '''Personality: Intelligent, clever, and sneaky. Known for stealing assorted things and taking them to his home at the Waterfall. ' '''History: Sly's father was killed by a group of rogues while defending him from the rogues. Sly, who had been hidden in a small den under a tree, wasn't found until the rogues had gone. He was abandoned by the one that found him, and he met his best friends, Bently and Murray. They decided to try and find the rogues (though all but one are dead) and avenge Sly's dad. They went into a life of crime and began stealing stuff from Clan cats and kittypets alike. He currently lives at the Waterfall. Family: Deceased father 'Bently' Rank: Loner Appearance: Small pale brown tom with amber eyes. Personality: Very smart, but is nervous a lot. Tries to keep safe in whatever he's doing, but usually summons the courage to help his friends. Basically the brains of all operations. History: Not much is known. He met Sly and Murray when the three were orphaned kits, and wants to help avenge Sly's father's death. They went to stealing things from Clan cats and kittypets (basically all cats). Currently lives at the waterfall. Family: Unknown 'Murray' Rank: Loner Appearance: Large silver tom with brown eyes. Personality: Not very smart, but his size and strength make up for that. Calls himself 'The Murray' whenever he does something epic. History: Similar to Sly's and Bently's; Orphaned as a kit, and then met the two. Wanted to help avenge Sly's father, resorted to stealing stuff, and currently lives at the Waterfall. Family: Unknown All by But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 23:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 23:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Wynter' Rank: Loner but wants to join NightClan Appearance: A pitch black she-cat with smokey coloured paws, bright green eyes and a couple of scars here and there. Personality: Is very quiet when you first meet her but becomes loud and crazy (in a good way) once she gets to know and trust you. Holds grudges for a very long time and is quick to anger. History: After her whole clan died (it was a small clan) she left and has been wandering ever since. She has been watching the NightClan for awhile and has decided to try and join them. Family: All dead. Recently came to the area from very far away. Her whole clan was killed. Extra: She is very stealthy and freaks out lots of cats by seeming to just become part of the shadows and dissapear from sight. She tries to make sure people can see her but it's just plain instinct that she can't always control. P.S: Have I done this right? I really hope so, sorry if something blew up... WynterNightshade (talk) 04:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Wynter of The Wynter Approved, but next time please a) make a new section for your cat b) leave a siggie/link to your userpage. Thank you! :) <3 '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 23:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonclaw Rank: New Warrior Appearance: A Silver crossed white she-cat with claws that forever seem reflect the moon light. Extreamly light blue eyes. Personality: Has a very peaceful and calm personality in which anyone can approach, forever trustworthy will take any secret to the grave, extreamly stealthy has no trouble sneaking up on her clan mates. History: One day found as a kit in the middle of the camp aleady having the sent of a nightclan member. No one knows how she got there or whose kit she was but grew up as a forever trustworthy warrior. Family: Unknown Extra: Stealth and agile. when her duties are completed she slips off and stares at the moon for what seems like eternity to her clan mates but a few moments for her. P.S: i dont know how to make catagories sorry ZombieNinja88 (talk) 04:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Zombie among Ninjas Accepted~! And, to make categories: You see up at the top, with the bar? You should see a longer button, with "Normal T...". Click it, then click Heading Two (or three) and make your section~ Stampy Rank:Apprentince Apperence:Handsome golden tom with Beautiful green eyes Personalty:A bit Annoying but friendly,He likes to Flirt with she-cats and leave them for others but he would never really try to hurt his clan mates History:Born a loner but joined NC but he asked to keep his name Family:Unknown Winxclubfan1/Sig 16:35, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Ikuto, Natsume + Ruka Natsume Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Raven-black tom with red-brown eyes Personality: Natsume comes off as cold and easily angered, but his attitude is mostly a facade. He wishes to get involved with no one and vice versa. Despite his wish to be left alone, Natsume has people who fear him for having "accidentally" caused the deaths of a queen and her newborn kits, and constantly refer to him as a murderer. Natsume brushes off these accusations, but it is clear how he feels about this. Ruka, his best friend since their kithood, is one of the few who knew about his kind side and his motives behind his behavior. He is protective of his friends and family, and is willing to suffer for them/ sacrifice his life and freedom so that they won't get hurt. He hates the rules and wishes to escape to live peacefully with those he cares for the most (e.g.: Ruka). He is intelligent, blunt, and rebelliou, with a much softer side for their friends and loved ones. History: Unknown Family: (Missing) Ruka Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Sandy-gold tom with light blue eyes. Personality: Ruka is a little nicer and can be considered more bearable than his best friend Natsume. While Natsume is cold and distant, Ruka is warm and pleasant to people. He is a major animal lover, going as far to go out of his way to avoid eating any type of animal with his knowledge, and has an aura that makes most animals immediately 'love' him. Ruka has been shown to be embarrassed by his love of all types of animals, but he is a very loyal friend, especially to Natsume. Ruka even claims that when Natsume is in pain, he is in pain. History: Unknown. Family: (Missing) Ikuto Rank: Loner; Former kittypet Appearance: Dark-blue-and-black tom with dark indigo eyes that can turn amber at times. Personality: Ikuto is enigmatic, aloof and stoic, but can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, but can also be selfless and protective; thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest. Sometimes, his personality alters into one who is very mischievous and teasing, with a tendency to steal others' things just for laughs. Despite this, he is also selfless when need be. History: Unknown. Family: Unknown. Ikuto, Ruka + Natsume made and accepted by me~ Frostflower Rank:Queen Apperence:Frosty White she-cat with Dark Purple eyes Personalty:Friendly and loves kits but terrible at listening, Currently Expecting History:Clan born Family:Unknown Winxclubfan1/Sig 18:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Frogkit Frogkit Kit A dark tom with bright eager yellow eyes and lighter cream stripes. He is bright, cute and adorable, often playing. He has a crush on a certain kit, and their 'love' is so cute. He tries to act all grown up, only making him more cute. Frogkit admires his older siblings, and sticks. with. them. Clan born. Extra: Frostflower's kit. Specklekit Kit Brown and white she-kit with amber eyes She is very funny but she is shy as well Clan born Extras:*see Frogkit* Its for me Brokenkit Kit Jet black tom with barely visible smoke-gray tabby stripes and bright blue eyes. He is an ambitious fighter that has a sharp additude. He doesn't really like other cats and is a bit antisocial. He loves to hunt and is great at it. Brokenkit has his name for a reason. His additude just seems broken. Clan-born Extra: His personality is based off Cinder and For her Artemis Kit White with Golden eyes She is Super smart,she is also Terrific at Fighting and ok at hunting but Terrible at Listening and She haves a SUPER short temper Clan born Extra:She is based off Artemis from greek Myths and for me. Winxclubfan1/Sig 12:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved ''GINGER who<3 you 13:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Miststripe Name: Miststripe Rank: Warriors Appearance: Long haired grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality: She is very sarcastic she-cat who won't stand for annoying cats in the Clan. She can get excited easily, but finds fighting and battles to be boring. She's more for exploring rather than slicing her claws through a cat, however if it comes to it, she will fight to protect her friends. History: Miststripe was born as a kittypet, but her Two-legs left her and her family alone on the streets. She never really understood why her once loving housefolk abandoned her, but she tries not to think much of it. As a loner she broke off from her family, trying to seek a group to join. Upon seeing NightClan, she decided it'd be best to join. Family:'' Mother-'' Lilac Sisters-'' Frosty, Nibbles ''Brother- ''Stratus '''Picture:' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/__2eJIHIF-6Q/S9YHmyOlb7I/AAAAAAAAAoA/Kge1fI2xlnI/S660/Dewshadow.png (Idk if we were supposed to add a picture or not?? But it could help idk) [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...']] 20:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Love you for joining :D --[[User:Mistybird|''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all]] 21:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Leapfoot Rank:Queen Apperence:Black and White She-cat with Red eyes PErsonalty:Friendly but can be mean at times History:Clan born FAmily:Unknown 21:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ''GINGER who<3 you 22:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved Category:Join the Clan